How it began
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: After Su'unga was destroyed Totosai decided to tell them why it was made and they were surprise that in the story demons like Inutaisho and Lady Midoriko came from a different world.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Lord of the rings or Inuyasha.

* * *

A long time ago in the land of Mordor, Lord Sauron had something that was more powerful than the one ring he had. It was sword. Su'unga, it was call, the sword of hell. Su'unga was once a power ancient dragon from hell and Sauron stood against him to gain the dragons power. After weeks the battle was over and Sauron had claimed his prize. He and his Orcs dragged the half dead dragon to Mordor. He knew a way to use the power of the hell dragon. He called forth a demon blacksmith that the Orcs captured and imprisoned, his name was Totosai. He was tall, handsome and didn't fear the dark lord…

* * *

"That's a bunch of bullshit!" Inuyasha shouted

"Inuyasha! Do you have to use such language in front of Rin and Shippo?" Kagome hissed

"Please, HIM?! Fearless! The next thing he'll say was that Myoga was ten feet tall." Inuyasha shouted

After their battle with the sword Su'unga Kagome wanted to know who would want such a sword. So Totosai decide to tell them about the world where demons first lived. When he mention that demons (even Inutaisho) was from a world called Middle Earth Sesshomaru and his group decided to listen to the story as well.

"I think what Inuyasha means is that we will like the truth and no lies from this tale Totosai. We have seen you flee in battle most of the time." Miruko said

"If you meant Sauron too you will flee as well." Totosai huffed

"Was he really that terrifying?" Shippo asked

"Well if he had mange to defeat a creature from hell so easily must have been powerful." Sango said

"So what happens next Mr. Totosai?" Rin asked sitting on Kagome's lap while Shippo was on her shoulder.

Back to the story…

* * *

The Orcs took Totosai to Lord Sauron thrown room, all in chains. There sitting on his thrown was the powerful and terrifying Sauron without his helmet. He didn't have the face of an Orc or goblin like most thought and no one still don't. He was able to have many different forms. The one he was wearing was of an elf. His face was perfect but pale. He had long white sliver hair with two long horns in front and two small ones in the back. His eyes glowed yellow and black sockets that can pierces through anyone soul.

"You will forge a sword out of the dragon's teeth. How long will it take?" He said in a command tone.

"My lord will come from me. He will destroy you…" Young Totosai said but stops when Sauron held a blade to his throat.

"How long?" Sauron glared

"Three days. It will take three days." Totosai said nervously

"Just as long that demon mutt will take to get here." Sauron smirk darkly. He sheathed the blade and walked back to his throne. "If you want to live to the day he comes I suggest you start now."

Three days and two nights with no rest or breaks Totosai made the sword Sauron desired. When he was finish he feared the sword itself more than Sauron. The dark dragon spirit and power were so great that he didn't want to touch the sword. He was afraid that the spirit will possess him and take over his body. Sauron came for sword on the third day. He had his army ready to take on the great dog general, all he needed was the sword.

"If you value your life the sword better be ready." Sauron said in a deadly tone.

"It's ready… but I must warn you. The sword has an evil aura, I beg you not to touch it." Totosai pleaded. He could care less about Sauron but if that aura possess him he would be ten times as dangerous.

Sauron just glared at him and walked towards the sword. He felt the dark energy that rival his own but didn't care. He grabs the handle of the sword and their powers fought for domination. Sauron won the battle once again and Su'unga's powers were in his control.

As the moon rise, the great dog demon general reach Mordors gate with his army of demons. The gates open and the first thing he saw was Sauron himself, helmet and all. Inutaisho felt the power of the sword in Sauron's hand and he was right about why he took Totosai. He was the best blacksmith in the demon land that can make powerful weapons.

"I believe you came for your blacksmith." Sauron said. Two Orcs came out of the crowd, dragging the beaten and batter Totosai and threw him far to Inutaisho's feet. "I have no need of him now. I got what I wanted." Touching the sword with pride.

Inutaisho glared at him but looked at his old friend and servant.

"Fogive….me my…lord. I..I'm sorry." Totosai softly said

He gave Totosai a friendly nod and called one of his men to take Totosai home and faced Sauron.

"You and your demons will bow down before me and join my army… or you will die." Sauron said "Why protect the world of men and elves when they fear you."

"May that as it may but what you bring to us is nothing but slavery and death." Inutaisho growled "**WE DEMONS DO NOT BOW TO WORTHLESS BEINGS LIKE YOU!**"

Both lords reach for their sword.

"**DRAGON TWISTER!**" Sauron shouted

"**WIND SCAR!**" Inutaisho shouted with Tessaiga.

Both swords powers were equally match and a battle had started. Hours of battle went on and would have gone longer if they haven't been interrupted.

In the sky's unknown to everyone, a cloaked person was in the air on top of an eagle watching everyone. Seeing that enough was enough the person jump off the eagle and landed between the two fearless leader. She took off her cloak to revile herself. All bright in white was Lady Midoriko…

* * *

"What?" Kagome gape

"Lady Midoriko lived in Middle Earth?" Miruko said in shocked

"Back then she was known as Midoriko the White Witch, daughter of two Istari." Myoga said "Istari are wizards. Very powerful beings like monks and mikos. There were six of them but one died. And if I remember correctly it was the Grey wizard and the only female Istari that were her parents."

"Lady Midoriko was as powerful there as she was here. She earned the title of the highest of the color of the Istaris because of it." Totosai said

* * *

There, standing between them, in her beauty and glory was Lady Midoriko.

"This ends now." She glared at Inutaisho and then at Sauron. "Sauron's death isn't yours to kill. You will only die if you keep this up."

"Why should I trust you?" He said, glaring and pointing his sword at her.

She glared at him again and his sword started to pink and stung his hand. He hissed at the burning flesh.  
"If I wanted you dead demon, you will be. Sauron death is already chosen by someone else." She said 'You are not meant to fight this war. You know it you already planned on leaving this world with your people.' She said to him in his thoughts.

'How do you know this?' He asked in his mind.

'Because I too will be going as well.' She said 'For I too have something to protect.'

The dog demon looked at her with confuse eyes and sniff the air around her. Once he knew what she meant he sheathed his sword and walked away with what's left if his men. The lady look back at the dark lord with one more glare before she vanished.

Sauron knew who the woman was and she was the only one who he feared and desired for. But he knew not to mess with her and so he left as well.

As Lady Midoriko said Sauron was defeated but with the one ring around his soul still lives. What had also survived the battle was Su'unga. It stood in the middle of the battle field as the elves and men circle it. Isildur took the ring as it was a sign of powers and was about to take the sword as well but someone stopped him.

"I'm sorry my king but if you touch that sword it will possess you."

Midoriko said

Isildur glared at the woman and took his hand away from her. "How dare you stop me woman." He snare

"I will be respectful to her Isildur." Elrond said "She is Lady Midoriko the White. And I have to agree with her I could sense the evil being in that sword. It has a mind of its own."

Isildur said nothing but glared at them and left with his men.

"What are we to do Milady?" No being is strong enough to fight that power but yours." Elrond asked

"No, there is another." She said wrapping a holy cloth around the sword so it wouldn't possess her. "He is the only one that rivals Sauron's power."

"You can't mean…?" Elrond eyes widen.

"Yes. He and his people are leaving this world. With this sword gone we will have one thing to fear rather than two." She said. She whistled and an eagle landed right beside her.

"And you will be going as well Milady?" Elrond asked as he foresaw her future.

"I don't think I have to tell you why now do I?" She smiled at him.

He gave her a sad smile and bowed his head to her.

"Good luck Milady." He said

She took off and her eagle flew to the demons land. She leaped off and landed by the demons castle where he was waiting for her arrival.

"So it is done, Sauron dead?" He asked

"Not quite. As long as the one ring is still around Sauron will come back." She said "I've come to give you this." She held out the sword and Inutaisho growled at it. "You are the only one that's strong enough to control Su'unga. If Su'unga takes over a weak body it will do worst that Sauron could. Please take it in your possession."

Inutaisho knew she was right the sword too dangerous to be in anyone's hands. So he went to take hold of Su'unga and his powers dominated the swords.

"Come, the spell is ready." He said

They both went inside and moments later the land of the demons had disappeared from Middle Earth. No one knew where they went or knew where Lady Midoriko had disappeared to.

In another world on a small island which is known as late Japan the castle appeared. There were no elves, dwarfs or anything that was tainted with evil in this world and it was the home of man. The four demon lords had divide the land and went their separate ways, as did Lady Midoriko went to live in the world of man.

* * *

"What? That's it?" Inuyasha asked "What about the ring and that Isildur guy?"

"How am I supposes to know, we left with no contact to that world." Totosai said "Let's just hope that someone talked some scents to him and threw it in the fires of Mordor."

"What I want to know is why did Lady Midoriko come here? What was her reason?" Miruko asked

"That was never known. We never kept intact after we got here. We may never know." Totosai said

Kagome looked at the children that were sleeping in her arms and smiled. "I think its best that we rest here tonight. The kids are pretty beat." She giggled and then looked at Sessohmaru. "You won't mind if Rin sleeps with me and Shippo do you?"

"It's best not to wake her up now. Good night." He said

Inuyasha was about to say something but he saw everyone was getting ready to sleep so he decide to shut up for once and went to sleep as well.

* * *

A year after the demons lived in Japan…

Lady Midoriko was standing by a tree on a cliff, watching the village down below. Then she felt an old aura she hasn't felt in a while. She turn to see Inutaisho standing a few feet away from her.

"So this is why you left Middle Earth." He said looking down at the village.

"The woman in my family are gifted with beauty and great power. That's why my mother died young. We will always be targeted." She said "I didn't want that life for my child. But I saw her future. No matter what she will be a target in the near future but I won't be with her to help."

"Hopefully, my son and near future pups will help her succeed." He said "Sauron killed the father didn't he? Who was he?"

"Yes. He was elf lord. That's all you need to know." She said

He nodded his head in agreement and then bowed as he was about to leave but stopped.

"What is her name?" He asked "The child."

"Kagome."

* * *

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked it. I'm not sure if I should continue so I'll let the reviews decide. If the answer is yes then I'm going to start with the "Hobbit" first then "Lord of the Rings". Thank you, hope to hear from you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the rings**

* * *

How it began

Two months after the battle with Su'unga…

Inu gang were off on another Shikon Jewel hunt. They were just half way done, their friend Koga still had two in his legs, Naruku had the other half and there were only five shards left out there somewhere else. The gang wanted to fine those five shards first then go get Koga for his, or in inuyasha case fight for them, and then defeat Naruku for his.

Kagome had been feeling strange since she turned seventeen last week. She had been getting strange visions of her past self and it wasn't Kikyo at all. It was her in different time period a strange woman taking care of her. There was also the issue with her powers. They have seemed to be getting stronger and powerful than before. Miroku was surprised for he had never seen a mikos powers over flowing before nor has Keade. Inuyasha had to admit that it was even powerful than Kikyo but them insulted her by saying that it didn't happen to Kikyo because she knew how to control it. That got him facing the dirt about fifty times. But no one believes that the power she beholds now isn't the power of a miko. That's why they were heading to fine Totsai hoping he would know and maybe bind her powers like with Inuyasha's demon form.

The third thing that has been bothering her is that she kept feeling that someone has been following and watching her. She wasn't sure if it was all in her head but every time she tried to fine its aura it disappeared. She asked Inuyasha and Shippo if they smelled anything and said that there was nothing. Her friends were starting to worry about her. Even now that they been on the road they seen her giving glances to the trees.

"Would you stop exaggerating! If there was something following us do you think I would notice." Inuyasha shouted

"I can't help it okay. And what if they have a barrier around them like Naruku does. Did you ever think of that?" Kagome said, then stop in her tracks. She sense so many dark auras, and they were coming their way. Then Miruko felt the evil auras, as well did Kilala when she hop off of Songa's shoulder and transform into her big form.

"Inuyasha, look ahead!" Kagome shouted

Right on que, a hoard of strange looking demons came running out of the trees in front of them.

"What are those things?" Songo asked

"I don't know, but whatever they are they're definitely not demons." Inuyasha sneered. They may have dark souls but they didn't have a scent of a demon.

"Get the woman with the secret jewel and the mutt!" The leader of the hoard shouted and pointed its sword at Kagome and Inuyasha. "The Lord wants her alive! But bring the mutts head!"

The hoard charged right at them as did Inuyasha with his sword.

"Lady Kagome I suggest that you run for cover I don't like the looks of these guys." Miruko said as he and Songo went to aid their friend.

Kagome didn't listen and went after them with Shippo on her shoulder. Then stopped when she felt the aura again and saw someone on a horse racing towards her. He wore a cloak over his lower face and a hood covering his head so she couldn't see who it was. Then she saw the guy had a bow, a quiver with arrows and swords attach to his back. The stranger grabbed his bow and fired his arrows at the demons that were heading her way. Seeing that the guy was on their side she notched her bow and fires it at the demons too. She killed a couple until she felt something lift her up. Next thing she knew she was on the strangers' horse and racing away from the battle.

"Kagome!" Everyone yelled

"Hey what are you doing? Let me go!" Kagome yelled

He started saying something in some strange language and tightens his grip on her. She looked to the side and saw a bigger hoard of the strange demons coming after them on very big demonic wolves. Then he speaks in that language again and his horse was speeding up. They were coming close to a nearby cliff that's a gap between a large river. The more words he says the more speed the horse was going and Kagome knew what he was thinking.

'Is this guy insane!?" She cried in her thoughts.

Then as she predicted the horse leap in the air from the cliff and to her surprised they made it to the other side safe and unharmed. When the landed they turned back to see that some of the hoard had stopped and saw some of them fall from trying to jump but failed. The demon hoard hissed and yelled at them as Kagome and the stranger continued on their way. When they were far away from the river the stranger finally stop and both got off the horse.

"Alright pal, just who the heck are you?" She huffed and pointed her finger on his chest.

The stranger just looked at her with a brow raised. Seeing that this guy properly doesn't understand Japanese so she decided to try English.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. Who are you and what were those things?" She asked in English.

The stranger nodded and took off his hood and the cloth that hid his lower face and what she saw shocked her. This guy was really handsome, had long blonde hair, brown eyes and had pointy ears like Sesshomaru but wasn't a demon.

"My name is Legolas. I was sent here from Gandalf the Grey to protect you from the hoard of Orcs that are after you, Lady Kagome." He said


End file.
